And The Dawn Will Be Red
by djz3r0310
Summary: What happens when ones trust is pushed too far then thrown away? What does it take for someone to seek out revenge against those who they once cared for? Dark story. Evil Naruto and Hinata. Alternate timeline starting post time-skip. R&R please!


"_Revenge never suited the both of you..."_

Chapter 1:

Emergence

It was early one late summer morning, before dawn to be precise. In the waning darkness there were two figures walking slowly down a clear road. Clouds covered the moonlight so only the silhouettes of the figures were clear, and by that not much could be defined.

Both wore large, loose robes with high collars and you could make out the shape of a straw hat on both their heads. The only clear difference was that one was only slightly taller than the other and the only particular detail that could be said about both is that the faint sound of ringing bells could be heard as they walked.

As the clouds rolled away to show the crescent moon the clear form of red clouds appeared on the cloaks. The faces of the two, however, were still shrouded in shadow.

"So, about how long has it been, do you think?" spoke the shorter of the two. The voice indicated that she was a female but the tone of it was sweet yet icy cold. She seemed to be carrying a staff-like weapon slung over her shoulder casually.

"Around one year." said the taller figure. It was clear that this one was a man, in the faint moonlight his broader shoulders showed through the large coat. His voice was miles different than from the female. A voice that sounded confident, yet sinister.

"I got to say though... When Leader plans something he's incredibly exact right down to the hour. I'm impressed." The man didn't carry any visible weapons but you could hear in his steps that he was packing more than one kunai pouch.

"Well, considering the type of organization he commands, he must be strict with his plan. After all…" the woman's voice took a slightly more cheerful tone as she drifted off.

"..We are the biggest band of badasses the whole country has ever seen!" finished the man in a similar tone. The pair shared a small chuckle as they went onward. There was barely a cloud in the sky now and the lightening darkness indicated that dawn would soon be approaching.

Both grew silent as they went onwards, not because of lack of things to talk about, but because they were listening.

"I think we've drawn enough attention for now, don't you?" Said the man as his head turned towards his partner. "Agreed. Let's let them follow for a little while longer. I'm surprised they didn't notice us farther out from their village." Retorted the woman in her usual icy tone.

However, they would not get what they wished for as a group of four ninja jumped out into the open road surrounding the pair. Both stopped but did not look around. They already knew what they were up against, three chunin and one jounin.

The jounin spoke up first. Proudly displaying the headband of his village, the spiral of Konoha.

"We are under direct orders to capture any travelers wearing a black coat with red clouds. Under suspicion that they might be involved with the criminal organization known as Akatsuki. You will be escorted back to Konoha for questioning. If you resist we are to execute yo-"The man was cut off by a burst of laughter coming from the taller Akatsuki member.

"Man have you stumbled across the wrong pair." he turned towards his female partner. "I don't think we should even bother with a warning. Who do you want, _sweetie_?" He pronounced the pet name slowly and sarcastically. The statement put all four ninja on edge and ready to strike down the two criminals.

"Mm... Well _darling _I want the jounin all to myself this time. Can you manage to do that this time?" She retorted as her body gracefully turned towards the squad leader.

This left the man facing the three chunin at once. Both of them felt ready to fight, it had been a dreadfully long walk for them and they needed to stretch out a bit.

Without warning, all four ninja dashed towards the pair at the same time. Both outlaws had already gotten enough distance from each other to fight comfortably.

The lone jounin rushed the female with a kunai in each hand and admirable speed. However, his speed did not do much good against the mystery woman as she gracefully sidestepped him and forcefully raised her knee into her attacker's stomach.

Now the jounin was on his knees holding back the very strong urge to vomit that suddenly presented itself after the close encounter with the female Akatsuki's knee. As he gained control of his coughs he felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw out of the corner of his eye the end of the staff the female possessed.

Soft giggles emerged from behind the shroud of the hat she was wearing as she rested a foot on the ninja's back. The giggles got a little louder as she leaned in a bit closer to his head.

In a sadistic sort of sing song voice she spoke softly into the Konoha nin's ear, "Sa-yo-na-ra!" she said as she slowly stood up straight again. For the jounin at that moment something felt very, very wrong. He could not give it much more thought though as with a quick motion the female yanked the staff towards her. In a spray of blood, the ninja's head was cleanly decapitated and fell to the ground with a soft thud, followed by the now limp body.

At the same time the three chunin rushed the lone male, one by jumping up in the air, another by rushing head on and the third by flanking him on his left side. It was a textbook tactic. No longer interested by the lack of a challenge the three ninja presented to him, he decided to finish it quickly.

The man did a quick series of six hand seals and stated in a monotone "Fuuton: Gale Spikes..." He then did three quick palm thrusts in the direction of his attackers, fist the one trying to flank him, then the straight on assailant and finishing off with the one coming from above. All three were launched backwards a few feet with a gaping hone in the middle of their chest, where their hearts once were. The bodies then landed on the ground, void of all life.

With a shrug, he looked over at his partner who seemed to have finished a few seconds before. Noticing a streak of blood over the front of her hat he mentally smirked. "Could you try to be a little cleaner?"

"You're one to talk Mr. Wind Spikes." She responded in an annoyed tone. "Hey, at least I don't have..." The man grew silent once more. "There's one more left. Where is he hiding?" He asked his partner as he took out a kunai. It was a bit longer than the standard issue kunai and made of a slightly darker metal.

For a second, a glint of white showed under the hat of the female. "120 meters North-Northwest of where you are, 30 degrees above the ground." She stated plainly.

The kunai then began to glow in a light blue color as it retained the Akatsuki member's wind-natured chakra, and in a flash he threw it in the direction he was given. The kunai passed threw any obstacle in its way with ease and landed straight into the heart of the one medical ninja that stayed hidden.

"That's that, then." He stated. Forget about cleanup we got an appointment in the village.

It was almost dawn and the morning mist was starting to show.

Further away at the main gates of Konoha, a lone lookout ninja stared at the crescent moon as it was setting over the horizon. It was facing downwards towards the ground and the nin could have sworn that it shifted into a redder color just before it disappeared over the horizon.

壊す

It was now mid-morning in the village of Konoha. From the tree tops it looked peaceful yet busy. The pair wearing Akatsuki robes was lying in wait for the perfect time to move. They still wore the hats shrouding their identities but their body language showed that they were more relaxed.

"So are you going to tackle this with me? Its not every day you get to appear inside the Hokage's office." Said the male as he turned his head towards his partner. She in response let out a small sigh and said: "No… I have some personal business to take care of. I would love to see the reaction of the Hokage after you tell her what happened to her precious Kyuubi vessel." The last sentence was said with amusement.

"Just make sure you don't show yourself too much. Leader doesn't want that happening just yet. Think of it as a scare tactic. Just rattle the cage a bit. Afterwards we'll meet up back here and head back." The man took a few steps forward on the branch, his eyes set on the Hokage tower on the far end of the village. Without looking back he simply said: "Its time." After a short pause he added in a sarcastic tone: "Say hello to your father for me." And with that, he vanished into the village.

壊す

For Tsunade, it was just any other boring day. Too much work in front of her and too little work ethic. It wasn't helping that she barely got any sleep last night because of the damned pile of papers sitting on the desk right now. With a sigh, she decided that it was time to get it over with and start working.

That is, she would start working as soon as she got to the bottom of why all the papers were flying off her desk. Tsunade looked around for an open window which is when she realized she was not alone.

"So nice of you to finally notice me here, Hokage-sama..." said a male voice leaning against a wall of her office. Tsunade's ninja reflexes kicked into high gear. In front of her there was a man wearing a black coat with red clouds, an Akatsuki member. She would have jumped over her desk to catch him but she was currently preoccupied with figuring out how the HELL he slipped into a closed office undetected.

"Shall we have a little chat?" He stepped forward slowly, his hat still covering his face. "I have a rather important topic to discuss with you, Hokage." He man pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her desk.

Still recovering from shock she tried to look the man in the eye and nodded slightly. "And what would a member of Akatsuki have to discuss with me?" She narrowed her eyes. Something was not right here and she was going to figure out what.

"Oh it's simple, really… Just the whereabouts of the Kyuubi vessel." Now he definitely had Tsunade's attention. Naruto went missing around a year ago. She and her closest friends have gone through immense lengths to keep it as under wraps as possible.

"What do you mean? Uzumaki Naruto departed for another training journey with Jiraiya Around a year ago." That was the excuse everyone settled on. To tell the truth no one had any idea were Naruto disappeared off too.

The man leaned in a bit closer. "A training mission you say? Our intelligence says otherwise, Hokage-sama. Uzumaki came under the possession of Akatsuki around a year ago. In fact, it was-" "What?! You lie! Naruto would never willingly go to that organization! Let alone get captured by the likes of you! He saw what you all did to the Kazekage so he knows better!" Tsunade was mad beyond comprehension. She was about ready to punch the living shit of the mysterious man in front of her.

"I guess it won't get through to you any other way…" The man stood up and reached for the hat. He lifted it off slowly to reveal bright blue eyes with slitted pupils and bright spiky blond hair. "…Baa-chan."

壊す

Blue eyes glared at Tsunade, whose face was lost in a mix of happiness, sorrow and anger. The man who stood in front of her appeared to be Uzumaki Naruto. "So I disappear and the first thing you do is spread false rumors about me. Gee, what a great impression to make after what happened a year ago." Naruto was very annoyed. Not at the fact that he was the one chosen to deliver a message to the Hokage. He was annoyed at the fact that Tsunade seemed happy to see him!

Naruto sighed. He had to get through to her one way or another. Out of all of the options he could have chosen, Naruto decided on the one that got straight to the point, he didn't want to waste any more time. Under his cloak he readied a kunai and a short length of wire.

As Tsunade was about to say something she suddenly felt a sharp pain around her neck. Naruto had wrapped a wire around her neck and was lightly choking her with it. "Don't move or I swear this will get very messy. I have a message to deliver to you from our leader. We are warning you not to interfere with our plans. Do NOT seek us out. Do NOT form alliances with the other villages in order to track us down. Failure to heed our words will land you in a lot more trouble than this stack of paperwork and I'll personally see to it that it is a living hell for you."

Naruto then added: "And _just_ so it sinks in _baa-chan_, take a good long look at my headband. I am long gone from here and you better hope that I'm in a good mood the next time I come here." True enough the once shining headband had a deep gash down the middle where the leaf symbol was present. "You had your chance to stop this. This could have all gone better but you decided to stab me in the back. I NEVER backed down on my word and the least you could have done was stand behind yours. All respect for you, and this village, died that day."

As soon as Naruto finished talking, his partner appeared inside the office. By now the wire was cutting into Tsunade's skin and some blood was dripping down her neck. "Hey Naru- Ooh... kinky. Hi there, Hokage-_sama_." The female spat out the formality as f it were poison. "I guess you already know who my partner is. Would you like to see what's behind door number t-..?" She was interrupted by a loud bang from the office door.

Outside Tsunade's office there were about half a dozen main branch Hyuugas asking for an audience with the Hokage.

"Oops... Maybe I overdid it just a little bit..." the female Akatsuki said to herself. "What did you do… go on a rampage across the complex?!" exclaimed the blond missing-nin.

"Well... it might have been too much to sneak up behind dear old dad and poke him with my staff…" The banging got louder and one of the voices screamed something about immediate medical assistance for the head of the Clan. "And I might have broken his arm when he tried to hit me on reflex…" Added the girl.

Wide-eyed, Naruto was having a hard time figuring out what to say. After opening and closing his mouth a few times he decided on just not saying anything.

"Good boy. Now... Miss Hokage... Allow me to introduce you to the new Hyuuga Hinata!" The female lifted the hat from her head to reveal a pair of pale lavender eyes that were distinct to the Hyuuga family. The slashed headband around her neck confirmed it. She still had long hair from when she last was seen, however her bangs were a different color, One a pale blue and the other a bright white. This was not he shy girl everyone new, this girl had the commanding presence of a woman and an aura of 'Do Not Fuck With Me' surrounding her.

Tsunade was in shock, long ago had Naruto let go of the wire but she hadn't moved an inch. Two ninja reported missing a year ago were standing in her office. With a bunch of angry Hyuugas on the other side of her door to boot. She wanted to say something but she couldn't make a sound.

"We have DEFINITELY outstayed our welcome." Said Naruto. "Hinata, lets get going or the situation will get worse than we intended. Tsunade. Do not forget what I told you. This is our one and only warning." After that both of them vanished with a gust of air. Almost instantly after they vanished, the Hyuugas came storming in to find Tsunade with a wire and kunai around her neck.

Tsunade's day just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

壊す

Miles away from the local area of Konoha, the pair were still moving at a fast pace. Jumping from tree to tree, they barely made any noise. Naruto and Hinata both knew that they stirred things up a little too much back at their former village, but it was all beneficial to the plan. As long as they didn't reveal themselves in public, just let the rumors spread on their own.

"I still say you went a bit overboard by breaking your fathers arm!" shouted Naruto. Despite their stealth, both showed themselves a little too much during this mission. Killing the ninja patrol was planned as an example but injuring two high ranking Konoha members wasn't.

"Honestly, it was reflex! He tried to paralyze me!" Responded Hinata, although secretly she admitted to enjoy breaking her fathers arm. She couldn't help but giggle at the surprised look in his eyes and the cry of pain after the arm was snapped in half. Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, you seem really sorry about that. Just be glad no one else saw us. This should be far enough."

They both stopped and jumped down to the ground. They had chosen to approach Konoha from a main road to the northwest of the village. Their exit strategy was a much smaller road leaving in a more southwest direction to throw off any trackers, just in case. Due to their speed, they were now far ahead enough for any patrols not to reach them in hours, they could afford to walk casually again.

As they walked alone on the path the conversation between them continued. "Boy… to have such a reaction to your father.. I got to ask again. What happened before you left Konoha?" Naruto was curious as he still didn't know her reasons for joining Akatsuki. Even after a year.

"That's for me to tell you when I feel its time to share such information with you, Naruto." Responded Hinata in the same way she usually did to the same question. "I'll leave it as a surprise. Besides, you still haven't really told me exactly why you left the village yourself, Naruto." She added as she glanced towards him with her lavender eyes.

"… I see your point, Hinata. And by surprise I do hope you mean a surprise like the one you gave me around three months ago." Naruto grinned, showing his slightly sharper teeth as he winked at the girl. Even though she had changed, Hinata still hadn't kicked the habit of blushing. And like clockwork, the red tinge showed itself on her cheeks again. "Ugh, stop mentioning that out loud! It was one kiss just ONE kiss, alright? Jeez no need to make a huge fuss about it." As she responded, Hinata replaced her straw hat on her head in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

"You seemed to be making quite the huge fuss about it when yo-" he was cut short by a lightning quick slap to his left arm. The slap left a tingling sensation, most likely it had a bit of charka behind it but not enough for it to be a jukken strike. Nonetheless Naruto's arm fell asleep as a result.

"This topic is over, bring it up again and I'll do worse." Said Hinata in a sharp, icy tone. Heeding those words Naruto replaced his own hat and remained silent for the remainder of their trip.

壊す

It was late in the afternoon now. Tsunade laid her head on the desk as she finally had a chance to rest. Things just didn't stop after Naruto and Hinata paid the village a little visit. She didn't even have time to let it sink in, the fact that two ninja with immense potential defected to a criminal organization. To top it all off one possessed a powerful bloodline AND the other was the vessel for the Kyuubi.

Tsunade worked her hardest to keep the event under wraps; she clearly knew what Naruto meant when he warned her. If the village ever found out about it there would be chaos. Even with her hard work the effects were beginning to show. She already had a very long talk with the village elders and it was not pretty. The only thing left to do was for her to have a stern talk with Jiraiya to find out why Akatsuki had two more members in it and they were not known about until now.

With a sigh, Tsunade sat back up and looked at the two files on the desk. Newly printed pages on the two. For the Bingo Book. In order to keep it secret, they were given code names: Hinata was now known as "Sun" and Naruto was given the code name of "Maelstrom." There was little to no combat information on them now. A scouting team was found slaughtered miles outside the village when Tsunade ordered ANBU squads to search for the pair. Besides that, no hard evidence and no reasonable intelligence had been gathered for the two.

The pages read:

New Akatsuki member:

Codename: Sun(太陽)

Gender: Female

Ninja Rank: Unknown

Known abilities: Extremely proficient in Chakra control and skilled in Taijutsu.

Weapon: Reported to be carrying a black staff.

Estimated to be an A or S class missing Ninja. Approach with caution and gather information only.

No Further details known.

New Akatsuki Member:

Codename: Maelstrom(渦)

Gender: Male

Ninja Rank: Unknown

Known abilities: This ninja has extremely huge charka reserves even for a kage-level ninja. Very well versed in Wind-Style ninjutsu.

Weapon. Unknown but assumed he is carrying Chaka-reacting kunai and shuriken.

Ninja is considered extremely dangerous. Do not engage alone. Estimated S class or higher.

All that was left to do was send out a specialized team to track their whereabouts and hopefully gain more information. A team was already called and she was waiting their arrival. As she continued going over the situation her hand unconsciously went up to her neck. She healed the cuts but mentally, they were still fresh. She couldn't believe that Naruto would ever seriously attack her. And that was before the fact that she was also Hokage.

Tsunade's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Shizune. "Tsunade-sama, the team you requested is here, shall I let them pass?" She asked politely. Tsunade simply nodded and the door opened further as six people walked in. Mentally, she reconsidered the people she had chosen but there wasn't a better tracking team available. In the office now stood Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji and lastly, Kakashi.

"You have been all briefed on the situation, Two Akatsuki members Infiltrated Konoha today, and got as far as this very office undetected. We have reason to believe that these two are new members that were kept extremely well hidden for who knows how long. Naturally, this indicates that there may be more members that are unknown to us. You are a tracking and intelligence team. If you run into these new members your priority is to gather as much information as possible."

Standing up, Tsunade continued: "Under no circumstances are you to engage in battle alone. These are high ranked criminals. I have included Tenten and Lee in the team for combat support if needed. Any questions?"

Immediately Kakashi spoke up. "Where do you intend for us to start searching? This is quite the large haystack we have present."

"Our latest intelligence reports that there is an unnaturally large amount of chakra somewhere in the south of Ocean Country. A Jinchuuriki might be located there. If Akatsuki is capturing all of the Jinchuuriki, they will be in the vicinity. You are to search the east half of Fire Country that shares borders with the Land of Waves as well as everything below Kirigakure country. Things with Kiri are shaky enough as it is so try to avoid the village at all costs. This does not mean that if you find a lead for something threatening our own village that you shouldn't investigate it. This is an intelligence mission. Any and all information gathered will be reported back to me." finished Tsunade.

"You have your orders, Your mission will begin in two days and will be a long one. Make the necessary preparations." And with that, Tsunade dismissed the team. As they cleared the office, Tsunade looked at a familiar drawer on her desk. Hesitantly, she opened it to reveal a bottle of sake and a couple of cups. With a sigh she said quietly to herself: "No sake for me tonight." She then closed the drawer and concentrated on the remaining paperwork.

壊す

It was past sunset already when Naruto and Hinata decided to stop and rest for a few hours. By now they were far away from Konoha and almost out of Fire Country altogether. They were about to set up camp when they were summoned for a meeting. Performing the appropriate jutsu they projected their image to the King of Hell statue.

In the barely-lit room the figures of 5 Akatsuki members appeared on the fingers of the statue. Two of them were Naruto and Hinata. To their left, The form of Deidara was gazing over at them while right next to him was the new recruit, Tobi. The last figure was to Hinata's left, their leader.

"Naruto, Hinata. Report on your mission, did it all go according to plan?" said the figure with piercing purple eyes. Naruto spoke up first. "The message has been delivered to the Hokage, no one else in the village was aware of my presence. Things got a little drastic but it was all to let Akatsuki's message sink in." With a nod the man turned his gaze towards Hinata. "And on your end?"

"The Hyuuga clan is partially aware that I am still alive. I shook them up a bit but the clan's pride won't let any rumors spread outside of the complex." said Hinata calmly.

"Yeah, she had to injure the head of the Hyuuga clan. We were almost discovered while making ourselves known to the Hokage by more Hyuuga eyes than we wanted."

"Oh? Injuring the head of the Hyuuga clan? You gut some serious guts, kid!" stated Deidara with a smirk. "Anyway, Leader, why are we here for this debriefing? We already have our orders."

"I know, Deidara. Naruto, Hinata you have done well, what is your current location?" This time, it was Hinata who spoke up. "We are about 250 miles northwest of the border between Fire and River countries. We were planning on getting some rest and re supplying in our hideout in River Country."

"Do we have new orders, Leader-sama?" Asked Naruto.

"In fact, you do. I want you to join Deidara and Tobi while they search for the Sanbi. Its location is somewhere south of Kirigakure. You will head east and meet up with them." The leader continued to speak. "You should both know your own village quite well, Konoha might send out a squad with aims on getting more information on you. No matter whom it is. If they pose any resistance, eliminate them. This goes the same for you, Deidara. Its rare that I have two teams work together but think of this as their first real test for the organization. You have your orders, all of you are dismissed."

All four members nodded and replied in unison: "Understood." Shortly after, all of the figures vanished from the statue.

As soon as Naruto and Hinata got back to their own bodies they began moving again. The jutsu puts the body in a state of sleep while keeping their minds active, with a rested body, they decided to head east towards the land of waves. It would be a long journey. Under the moonlight, they walked silently only the sound of ringing bells could be heard as they walked.

第1章完

Author Notes:

Alo people! First of all thank you for reading the first chapter of my story!

I got some explainin' to do here. Its been a while since I wrote in story format so bare with me as I get back into story shape. If anyone read parts of my other fanfics(Which don't exist on the site anymore) I've abandoned them. Mostly because of conflicting interests and things just take up my time, especially college courses. BUT DON'T LET THAT FOOL YOU FOR THIS ONE. I actually sat down and wrote a clear outline of the whole story. Well, most of it anyway. I've thought up ahead enough to make six or seven chapters already. The trick now is to make it lengthy enough. (Dunno about you readers but I personally like having nice lenghty chapters to read if I'm waiting weeks and weeks for a new chapter.)

This chapter alone is past 4,800 words and I plan on keeping a similar number for each chapter. The least I'd post would be 3,000. Now.. On to the actual story itself! The summary sucks(I'm still working on it) I kind of don't want to give alot away through it so that readers actually find out by reading. It'll probably stay like that for two or three updates, maybe. The story itself is going to be as canon as possible. Not that I don;t mind the well thought out OC but I personally can't do that. I'm still considering how to flow the timeline. Right now, the time skip was 2 years instead of three for training. And the Gaara and quite possibly the Asuma arcs already happened. (Still deciding on the second one and taking suggestions from all you fancy and creative readers) The story right NOW is 3 years post-time skip. So essentially its around the same just that its been rearanged a little bit.

The last thing I want to talk about is that a lot of geography will be mentioned. Enough so that I've decided to try a novel feature on here. In the author notes for every chapter I'll include a little map showing who went where and did what as well as points of interest. Let me know what you think:

(OH, Kudos to Leafninja for providing it)

.com/albums/gg224/djz3r0310/And%20The%20Dawn%20Will%20Be%

.... Okay since somehow I cant get a full link to work on here I'll post them on my profile. Just copy/paste the link. Or whatever you cool kids are into these days.

Map will be different in each chapter and will highlight the paths of several teams as well as much more later on. (Trust me, I know where I'm going with this) Besides, its all for fun!

My intent on this story is for it to have a dark mood so let me know what I can do to make it feel more like it. I appreciate any and ALL reviews, good or bad. So why not do one little favor for me while I've done so much for a reader? :3?

'Till next time!


End file.
